


И всяк взыскующий обрящет

by v_dolokhov



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Drama, Horcrux Hunting, M/M, Slow Burn, UST
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_dolokhov/pseuds/v_dolokhov
Summary: Альбус и Геллерт ищут крестражи





	1. И заканчивать — значит, начать

**Author's Note:**

> 1956 год. Все произошло гораздо раньше: Волдеморт уже собрал армию, Альбус уже знает о крестражах, а мир совершенно не готов к еще одной магической войне. Правительство решается на отчаянный шаг — освободить Гриндельвальда из тюрьмы, чтобы он помог Дамблдору остановить темного волшебника и предотвратить катастрофу.
> 
> Автор негодяй и мысленно сдвинул годы рождения Альбуса и Геллерта до 1911-го и 1913-го годов соответственно. Присоединяться к эйджизму или нет — на усмотрение читателей.
> 
> Название взято из поэмы Т.С. Элиота "Четыре квартета"
> 
> Наземной красоты иллюстрация к пятой главе от Makks Moroshka: https://m.vk.com/wall-154412260_306
> 
> Inspired by: https://sarashouldbestudying.tumblr.com/post/181251347608/grindeldore-au

Волею этой Любви и гласом этого Зова.  
Мы не оставим исканий,  
И поиски кончатся там,  
Где начали их; оглянемся,  
Как будто здесь мы впервые.  
И ступив за ворота,  
Поймем - нам осталось  
Начать да и кончить...  
Т.С. Эллиот

 

Мысли непугаными птицами носились в голове, роняя перья. Перед глазами вспыхивали раскаленные добела образы. 

…Тяжелые багровые капли, похожие на сочные переспелые вишни, срывались с его пальцев. Их дурманящая сладость щекотала губы.  
В воздухе чувствовался стойкий запах пепла, холод жадно лизал обветренные щеки.  
Геллерт стоял, запрокинув голову, и, дрожа от возбуждения и усталости, смотрел, как камень за камнем рушится все, что он создал. Грандиозное и жуткое, совершенно ирреальное действо разворачивалось на его глазах.  
Внутри ядовитым плющем зацветало волнующее, торжественное осознание того, что его жизнь кончена. Что он разрушил последний мост и отрезал навсегда противоположный берег. Альбус держал Бузинную палочку, его палочку, в руке. Откуда-то из другой жизни доносились ликующие крики, война закончилась. Он проиграл. Ради общего блага...

Яркие до рези краски его сна обернулись темно-серой невзрачностью Нурменгарда.  
Низко нависая над замком, тяжело дышит небо глубокого серого цвета. Холодный воздух расчерчен полосами дождя и влажного снега.  
Утром бледное солнце начинает свое безрадостное шествие по каменным стенам от правого угла к левому, слабея с каждым часом. Когда последний луч выскальзывает из маленького окна под самым потолком, потертый грязно-синего цвета бархат ложится на сточенные штормовым ветром крыши.  
За целый год, бывало, только одна птица пролетит мимо, купаясь в прозрачном воздухе, дразня пьянящей свободой. 

…Вечер, душный и темный, давит на плечи. Небо то тут, то там прострелено ошметками уходящего дня, стремительно поглощаемых тьмой. И воздух такой звеняще свежий, такой влажный и гладкий, полный витающих в мареве ночной росы смыслов. Но хоть кто-нибудь из них чувствует эту красоту на своих щеках? Хоть кто-то замечает едва шевелящийся запах марионово-черных туч на своих спинах? Озябшие и промочившие ноги, они жмутся друг другу. Смрадное облако их дыхания закрывает собой плотный черный воздух. Они с жадностью смотрят на зажженный впереди костер. Книги яростно вспыхивают. Слышится немецкая брань и запах дешевого табака, сине-зеленая трава прибита к земле плевками и грязной кирзой сапог. Толпа скрыта куртками и немытой шерстью застиранных кофт, магглы упрямо поднимают бесчувственные лица к звездам, чтобы видеть там одну черноту.  
Их копошение и невнятный хаос движения напоминает скачки голодных блох на теле мокрого пса. Какое тут к чертям сознание, на этом грязно-сером берегу зловония и смога. Они уничтожают то немного, чего смогли достичь в своих жалких, бессмысленных войнах за власть, которая им даже не принадлежит.  
И что только Альбус в них видит?...

Скучающий взгляд, стачиваясь о шершавые, неровные камни бездумно заскользил по стенам. Геллерт тяжело дышал, и над его губами дрожал молочно-белый пар — наверное там, за бесконечными вершинами гор, наступила зима. От озноба ломило кости. Геллерт с трудом поднялся на ноги и сделал несколько кругов по камере. Ему казалось, что с годами его сны, его воспоминания поблекнут, станут далекими и нереальными. Но они наоборот напитывались жизнью и правдоподобием, увлекая его за собой, прочь от его настоящего, туда, где в его жилах билась жизнь, а в руках — власть.  
Он знал — он боялся — что сходит с ума. Он давно потерял счет дням, отказался от попытки их считать, от желания сохранить достоинство и человекоподобие. Геллерт не был уверен в том, сколько времени провел в заточении. Знал только одно — прошло не меньше вечности. Недолгие часы бодрствования рано или поздно сменялись новыми снами, и он бросался в них с отчаянием смертника.

Он привык к этим снам-воспоминаниям. Был рад им. Но только вот недавно (а, может, и очень давно), его воспоминания сменились чужими. Сменились иссушающими силы видениями. Он знал — это были пророчества. Раньше, в той, другой жизни Геллерт не придавал серьезного значения своему дару. Он никогда не был фаталистом, и был уверен в зыбкой природе прорицаний. Деятельный, энергичный, он был убежден, что будущее возможно изменить. Теперь же, лишенный свежей пищи для размышлений, его скучающий мозг зудел, и, отчаянно нуждаясь хоть в какой-то работе, его сознание ухватилось за этот треклятый сон, выдавливая по капле его содержание под увеличительное стекло.

Он тихо застонал сквозь зубы. Видение возвращалось:

… Что-то темное и бесконечно мощное, разрывалось на части. Собиралась с силами, открывая багрово красные, змеиные глаза. Он видел кровь, и тысячи смертей, но не от его руки. Он видел молнии и изумрудную зелень зла на исходе июля. Черепа, кишащие змеями. И зверства без цели и счета…

Геллерт обхватил голову руками, медленно сползая на пол. Он видел его снова и снова, засыпал и просыпался под гадкое шипение. И понимал, что боится. 

То утро, несомненно, не должно было стать исключением. Если бы вдруг он не почувствовал, как сквозь мерзостную чешую к его сознанию стремиться что-то еще. Что-то, что он должен был забыть еще много лет назад. Прикосновение чистого света, прохладная голубизна внимательных глаз. Предупреждение, вежливое и заботливое, даже сейчас, о своем присутствии.  
Видимо, безумие пришло к Геллерту раньше, чем он ожидал. И точно не так, как он планировал. Вот только шаги и голоса становились все громче. И казались вполне реальными. Он встал, оправляя робу, нервно провел рукой по грязным волосам, лелея оставшиеся крохи достоинства. Когда дверь открылась, он был готов продолжить разговор, прервавшийся годы назад:

— Здравствуй, Альбус. Как неожиданная встреча!

Не готов он был только к ответу. Едва взглянув на него, Альбус сказал:

— Геллерт, мне нужна твоя помощь.


	2. Несбывшееся и сбывшееся

Альбус бросил короткий взгляд на часы. Его гости задерживались. Цель их визита, предупрежденного коротким и нервным сообщением от министра, все еще была ему не ясна. У него было только нехорошее предчувствие, которое директор отгонял, как назойливую муху. 

Серафина Пиквери, не так давно вернувшаяся на пост президента конгресса, прибыла последней. На ее лице явно читались раздражение и усталость. И Дамблдор был почти уверен, что виной тому совсем не утомительные перемещения из Америки.  
— Серафина, Вас-то и не хватало! Как и всегда рад Вас видеть, — Альбус протянул руку, которую она сухо пожала, — хотите чаю?  
— Вы знаете, почему мы здесь, профессор? — очевидно, чая она не хотела.  
Дамблдор указал ей на одно из свободных кресел и вернулся за свой стол.  
Четыре главы магических правительств сидели в его кабинете, словно провинившиеся ученики. После 1945-ого все были уверены, что он так и продолжит решать проблемы волшебного сообщества. А он все еще не мог к этому привыкнуть.  
— Я знаю, что связывает всех, кто здесь присутствует, и при каких обстоятельствах состоялась последняя подобная встреча, если такой ответ Вас устроит, — он внимательно следил за лицами волшебников.  
— Значит, Вы все правильно поняли, — Игнатий Тафт, не так давно занявший министерское кресло, нервно оправил мантию.  
Дамблдор прикрыл глаза. Он понимал, что должен быть рациональным, что должен принять это решение с холодным умом и спокойным сердцем. Но даже спустя столько лет, он не мог, не мог спокойно рассуждать об узнике в самой высокой башне Нурменгарда.  
— Перед тем, как вы начнете посвящать меня в свои планы, я должен понять, как давно вы это обсуждаете. И что уже решили за моей спиной.  
— Никто ничего не решил! — На этот раз говорил немецкий канцлер, Петер Шутце: невысокий, немолодой и неспокойный мужчина. — Я все еще считаю, что это безумие.  
— Мы действительно не пришли к согласию. И даже не поставили в известность свои кабинеты о рассматриваемом варианте, — Арно Февре, президент французского магического правительства, единственный, кто не отказался от чая и казался достаточно спокойным.  
— Собственно, из-за этого нам и пришлось встречаться именно здесь, в атмосфере нелепой секретности. И лично я отказываюсь высказываться по этому поводу до трех пор, пока меня не убедят в реальной опасности происходящего, — Серафима обращалась непосредственно к Альбусу. Было очевидно, что именно его мнение станет для нее решающим.  
— У нас сотни пропавших и убитых. И наши лучшие агенты, неоднократно совершавшие попытки задержания... беспомощны против его магии, — он хлопнул рукой по столу, — а теперь на его сторону встали великаны, оборотни, он даже троллей переманил, мать его.  
— Это все очень волнительно. Вот только я не понимаю, почему это наша проблема? Гриндельвальд стал международной угрозой, поэтому мы действовали сообща. Сейчас же я вижу, что в Британии началась война. И знаю, что не хочу из-за вашей проблемы ставить под угрозу своих людей, — лицо Серафины оставалось непроницаемым.  
— Стал международной угрозой, госпожа Пиквери, — Февре поставил пустую чашку на стол, — вот именно, что стал. И этот волшебник тоже станет. Если мы не остановим его.  
— И каким образом Гриндельвальд нам поможет? Вы не так давно на своем посту, может, Вы его не помните? Какая польза от того, что на свободе будут разгуливать два психа? — Шутце злился и нервничал все сильнее.  
— А про статут о секретности вы подумали? — Игнатий повернулся к своему немецкому коллеге, — Тому-кого-нельзя-называть плевать на него!  
— Статут — это действительно общая проблема, — Пиквери, казалось, ждала этого момента, — но, возможно, если мы сможем ввести свои вооруженные силы на Вашу территорию...  
— Это не поможет! — Игнатий повысил голос, — И я не позволю!..

Альбус встал из-за стола, и мгновенно наступила тишина.  
— Во-первых, я очень вас прошу, оставить вопросы политики за пределами этого кабинета. Во-вторых, определено, Волдеморт — министр, к недовольству директора, вздрогнул — может и, если его не остановить, обязательно станет международной проблемой. Определенно, введение иностранных сил на территорию Британии ничем не поможет, а только спровоцирует Риддла на более агрессивные действия. Дело не в количестве силы. Дело лично в нем. В той магии, которая его поддерживает. И у меня есть очень нехорошие подозрения о том, что именно это за магия. Я допускаю, что могу с ней справиться. Но, конечно, если я буду действовать один, это сильно усложнит задачу и увеличит вероятность неудачи, — он все еще не решился, все еще колебался. Не хотел этого делать. Потому что на самом деле, не было ничего, о чем он мечтал бы больше. Даже после всех этих лет, — не говоря о том, что в тёмной магии мои знания исключительно теоретические. И специалист в этой области очень бы пригодился, — что подталкивает его к этому решению? Бесстрастная логика? Или что-то совсем другое?.. — и как мы знаем, большего специалиста в этом вопросе, чем Гриндельвальд не найти. Тем более, соизмеримого по силе с Риддлом.  
Он сказал это. Решился. Альбус знал, что выглядит совершенно спокойным. Что вселяет уверенность во всех этих людей.  
— Вы считаете, что риск оправдан? — Президент все еще колебалась.  
— Да, — ответил Альбус, в надежде, что он не врет. Что это действительно необходимость, — кроме того, если мы подойдем к этому вопросу ответственно, риска вообще не будет.  
Игнатий торжествовал. Альбус чувствовал, с какой радостью он избавляется от груза ответственности:  
— Я думаю, мы можем приступить к переговорам. 

*** 

— Геллерт, я хочу попросить тебя о помощи.

Альбус стоял в дверях его камеры, как будто ждал приглашения. Как всегда деликатен и вежлив. Он слегка постарел, но выглядел здоровым и отдохнувшим. И Геллерт жадно впился ему в лицо взглядом, сверяя оригинал с бесконечными отпечатками, оставшимися в памяти. Он жестом пригласил гостя пройти:  
— Помощи?  
Геллерт был уверен, что это как-то связано с клубящимися в его снах змеями. Но все еще не понимал, с чего бы Альбусу Дамблдору, величайшему волшебнику современности, герою магического мира, кавалера ордена Мерлина и так далее, и так далее, понадобилась его помощь.  
— В Британии война. И если ее не остановить, вскоре она охватит весь мир. Снова, — Альбус говорил тихо, внимательно смотря в глаза Геллерту. Он не мог, да и не старался скрыть волнение.

Гриндельвальд выглядел усталым, как человек мучимый бессонницей несколько долгих ночей подряд. Альбус боялся что увидит его раздавленным, полубезумным. Что одиночество изъест его, выжрет все человеческое. Что он сам окажется неправ, и заключение укрепит в Геллерте все самое плохое. Но перед ним все еще стоял Гриндельвальд, а не его останки. В некотором смысле, человеческого в нем как будто было больше, чем в их последнюю встречу. 

— И какое отношение это имеет ко мне? — Геллерт и сам понимал, как глупо выглядит его заинтересованность. И попытка сделать вид, что у него есть дела и поважнее.  
Альбус подбирал слова:  
— Эту войну начал темный волшебник, очень сильный тёмный волшебник...  
— А я теперь единственный специалист по темным искусствам? — нетерпеливо перебил его Геллерт.  
— Никто не разбирается в этом так, как ты. И мы оба это знаем.  
Разговор шел так естественно, как будто такие беседы были для них привычным, ежедневным делом. Как будто прошлое не стояло между ними зловещим призраком.  
— И что хочешь? Консультацию? — в голосе слышалась насмешка.  
— Нет. Содействие, — Альбус помедлил, — в обмен на твое временное освобождение.  
Повисла напряженная, долгая пауза. Наконец, Геллерт решился ее нарушить:  
— Возьмешь меня на цепь до трех пор, пока я буду полезен? Не смеши меня.  
Он отвернулся к окну, тщетно стараясь взять себя в руки. Свобода, даже такая призрачная ее перспектива, буйным ветром била ему в лицо.  
— Геллерт, — Альбус подошел к нему ближе. Его голос звучал еще тише, — я понимаю, что у тебя нет никаких причин, и, должно быть, желания помогать этому миру. Но ты и правда нужен нам. Чтобы остановить это зло, — и только сейчас Гриндельвальд понял, что его старый друг действительно пришел сюда из последней надежды.

— Раньше, кажется, я и был тем самым злом, которое нужно было останавливать, — он обернулся и посмотрел Альбусу в глаза. Тот не отвел взгляд.  
— Люди умирают десятками. Не только магглы — волшебники, обычные волшебники, не только авроры. Даже дети, — он не спорил, не уговаривал. Просил.  
— И при чем здесь я? — Геллерт прищурился, — Что я должен сделать? Убить его? Потому что ты сам не можешь? Так и не научился убивать?  
— Я действительно не могу, даже если бы хотел. Никто не может. А многие, поверь мне, очень многие, пытались.  
— В каком смысле? Он бессмертен? — Геллерт коротко посмеялся, но скрывать свой интерес не стал, — Практически оно не осуществимо.  
— Для этого ты мне... нам. И нужен. Ты знаешь о бессмертии и о таком уровне темной магии хотя бы в теории. И ты единственный из тех, кто связан с темными искусствами и кому правительство может доверять.  
— Доверять? Мне?  
— Для этого будут предприняты определенные меры. И весьма серьезные, я не стану скрывать этого.  
— И так, вы свяжете меня по рукам и ногам, пока я не прикончу этого бессмертного. Очевидно, рискуя жизнью, в обмен на что? Полгода, год на свободе? И призрачный шанс на искупление? — голос Геллерта был хрустким, как свежий снег. Немного помолчав, он добавил.  
— Расскажи мне об условиях  
Альбус достал из кармана пиджака запечатанный документ с четырьмя печатями.  
— Сколько печатей. Что ж, хотя бы я вижу, что это не твой безумный план по моему нелегальному освобождению.  
Альбус распечатал светящийся бледным светом пергамент, оберегаемый заклинаниями от чужих взглядов. Прикосновение магии, даже такое слабое, ударило в голову.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что некоторые из этих пунктов кажутся мне излишними. Но никто не хочет рисковать…  
— Разумеется, разумеется, — снова перебил Геллерт, — разрешишь, я сам прочитаю? Без твоих ремарок?  
Он взглянул на дату вверху пергамента: 13 февраля 1956 года. Одиннадцать лет.  
— Непреложные обеты... хорошо сформулированные, кстати, но судя по трусоватому тону явно не тобой, а несколькими хорошими юристами. Запрет на использование палочкой, на аппарацию, ограничение перемещения, общения... Все это полная ерунда. Чем ты на самом деле собрался меня удержать?  
Альбус как-то невесело улыбнулся. Он словно ждал этой ремарки, и ему была приятна их обоюдная проницательность:  
— Заклинанием Viribus Vincula. Я взял на себя смелость его несколько изменить, но...  
— Магия крови. Очень хорошо, — он говорил словно бы и не о себе, — Сильнее ничего и не придумать. Гораздо основательнее всех этих обетов.  
Казалось, что они два старых друга. Встретились после старой разлуки, как будто и не было всех этих лет между ними. Как будто говорили их призраки, воспоминания о людях, которыми они когда-то были.  
— Заклинание буду накладывать не я, а несколько человек, — продолжил объяснять Альбус, — но связано оно будет со мной. Ты не сможешь пользоваться магией, никакой, без моего ведома.  
— Без твоего разрешения, если говорить точнее, — Геллерт неприятно улыбнулся.  
— Верно, — невозмутимо согласился Альбус, — и если хотя бы один из связанных с этим заклинание волшебников пострадает, снять его будет невозможно, — добавил он сухо.  
— Как-то не слишком справедливо. У вас война. Мало ли что случится. Оставишь меня сквибом.  
— Иногда всем нам приходится идти на риск, — теперь его голос звучал совсем иначе. Суше. Серьезнее.  
— Разумеется. Ради общего блага, — Гриндельвальд снова оглянулся к узкому окну. Взглянул на серую шапку облаков. Бесконечных, как вечность.  
— Я ценю твою тактичность. И попытку представить все так, словно у меня есть выбор. В действительности же мы оба понимаем, что я предпочту день на свободе и мучительную смерть после, еще одному десятилетию здесь. Я согласен. 

***

На следующий же день после самой длинной ночи за все эти одиннадцать лет, когда каждое нервное пробуждение все больше заставляло Геллерта усомниться в реальности состоявшегося разговора, в одном из залов Нурменгарда собрались представители четырех крупнейших магических сообществ. Геллерт рассчитывал, что именно так закончится война, встречей в его замке с представителями власти, готовыми подписать с ним любые соглашения. Вот только Альбуса Дамблдора рядом с ними он увидеть не надеялся никогда.  
Его ввели в зал четыре аврора, по одному от каждой страны: никто здесь не доверяет свою безопасность союзникам. Геллерт хотел бы войти в зал с большей уверенностью, но непривычные к длинным прогулкам ноги дрожали после спуска по бесконечной лестнице, яркий свет, бьющий из огромных окон резал глаза, а тяжелые оковы не позволяли расправить плечи.  
И все же он почувствовал, как воздух налился свинцом при его появлении. Увидел, как все одновременно взялись за палочки. Сжали их в ладонях. На всякий случай. Как будто они не знали, что весь замок пропитан защитой, отторгающей его магию. Каждый камень построенного им замка — его враг и тюремщик.  
Десять лет прошло, а они все еще боятся. Несмотря на его осунувшееся лицо и шаткую походку. Альбус смотрел на приставленные к горлу Гриндельвальда палочки с явным неодобрением.  
— Добрый день, — Геллерт слегка поклонился своим гостям, улыбаясь — счастлив видеть вас всех в Нурменгарде.  
Ответа не последовало, но при звуке его голоса свинца в воздухе стало еще больше.  
Первой к нему подошла Серафима, постаревшая и подурневшая, но не потерявшая своего достоинства.  
— Гриндельвальд. Профессор Дамблдор объяснил Вам, что именно от Вас требуется. Я хочу чтобы Вы понимали, что не все из нас разделяют его веру в Вас, — Геллерт не сдержал тихо смешка, — и уж точно никто дважды не подумает, если возникнет малейший повод Вас убить.  
— Не сомневаюсь, госпожа президент.  
Он протянул ей руку и Серафима взяла ее, едва касаясь, с явным отвращением.  
— Мистер Тафт, Вы засвидетельствуете нашу клятву с Гриндельвальдом. А затем я засвидетельствую вашу.  
Один из трех незнакомых Геллерту мужчин подошел ближе и представился:  
— Игнатий Тафт, я министр магии Великобритании.  
— Сердечно рад знакомству, — все происходящее, все эти формальности, предосторожности, напуганные политики — все это невероятно забавляло Геллерта. И это не укрылось от внимания Пиквери:  
— Надеюсь, Вы готовы, Гриндельвальд.  
Она произносила слова клятвы, Геллерт повторял их за ней. Он сделает все в своих силах, чтобы помочь Альбусу Дамблдору остановить Волдеморта и не остановится, пока тот не будет побежден. Он не попытается бежать, навредить связанным с ним клятвой волшебникам, а так же их близким. Не станет угрожать безопасности их стран и не пойдет против Альбуса Дамблдора.  
Гриндельвальд монотонно без особого интереса четырежды повторил одни и те же обещания. Раз за разом золотые нити обетов, переплетаясь друг с другом, обвивали его руку, забираясь под кожу. Британский министр прятал глаза в пол и не решался взглянуть Геллерту в глаза. Французский президент едва сдерживал дрожь в руке, а канцлер сжал его пальцы с неприкрытой ненавистью.  
Геллерта переполняла магия, пусть и чужая. От нее с непривычки слегка кружилась голова. Как будто он опьянел от горного воздуха.  
Когда суета с обетами закончилась, Альбус, стоявший в стороне все это время, наконец, подошел.  
— Если все закончили, я надеюсь, мы можем приступить, — в его голосе явно слышались раздражение и нетерпение. И не дожидаясь ответа, добавил, — Геллерт, ты готов?  
Он кивнул. Авроры опустили палочки, позволяя ему ближе подойти к Альбусу.  
Горное солнце уже добралось до самых вершин, и яркий, переливающийся огнями, свет струился из красочных витражей.  
— Тогда начнем, — Альбус достал палочку, коротким движением разрезал свою руку и протянул ее вперед.  
Пиквери стояла рядом, готовая разрезать ладонь Гриндельвальда. Но он, не обратил на нее никакого внимания, протягивая руку Дамблдору. По его взгляду было ясно, что больше ничью помощь он не примет. А в таком случае не примет его клятву и заклинание.  
Палочка Альбуса, его палочка, коснулась ладони. Быстрым, безболезненно движением разрезая кожу, рядом со старым полупрозрачным шрамом.  
Кровь, сливаясь с магией, собралась у линии жизни. Геллерт сжал кулак на рукой Альбуса. Он, не отрываясь, следил, как капля за каплей, также, как много лет назад, его кровь смешивается с кровью его старого друга. Пиквери, Тафт, Февре и Шутце окружили их плотным гулом заклинания. Геллерт не чувствовал их присутствия. Он был уверен, что будь у него самого палочка, их помощь и вовсе бы не понадобилась. Он знал, что магия чувствует такие вещи. И его готовности отдать свою силу в чужие руки, доказанной кровью было бы достаточно.  
Неожиданно, голоса смолкли. Геллерт прижал свою руку к руке Альбуса, закрепляя их узы. Тяжесть, сдерживающих его заклинаний, лежавшая все эти годы на его коже, такая привычная, что он почти перестал ее замечать, свыкся с болезненным грузом, пропала. В то же время Альбус едва заметно поморщился. Теперь Нурменгард обрушил свою тяжесть на него.  
***  
— Перед тем, как мы аппарируем, я бы хотел увидеть горы, — сказал Геллерт неожиданно для себя.  
— Вы десять лет на них смотрели, — раздраженно начала Серафима, но Альбус перебил ее.  
— Конечно, Геллерт. Пойдем.  
Они вышли из зала на залитый ярким светом, заснеженный балкон. Холодный ветер ударил в лицо, и перед глазами разверзлась головокружительная высота гор. Полоска неба в его камере и этот оглушительный простор не имели ничего общего. Геллерт подошел к самому краю жадно впитывал уходящую далеко ввысь свободу. Надеялся ли он еще взглянуть на этот вид? Он не знал. Наверное, уже нет. И даже сейчас, он все еще боялся, что это всего лишь жестокий сон. 

Альбус остался стоять позади, не желая мешать ему. Геллерт обернулся:  
— Подойди сюда. Посмотри на них вместе со мной. В этих горах силы больше, чем у всех всех нас, мой друг.  
Альбус помедлил одно мгновение, решаясь. Но все же подошел.  
Они стояли плечом к плечу, всматриваясь в острое спокойствие горных вершин Нурменгарда. Геллерт думал о том, что иногда наши желания сбываются совсем не так, как мы того ожидаем.


	3. Но тихнет прежний гнев войны

_Дома живут и отживают: время строить,_  
Время жить и плодиться,  
Время ветру стекло дребезжащее выбить  
И панель расшатать, на которой полевка снует,  
И лохмотья трепать гобелена с безмолвным девизом.  
Т.С. Элиот  


Портключ перенес их в просторный двухкомнатный номер лондонского отеля. Геллерт предполагал, что путешествовать они будут с гораздо меньшим комфортом, но, кажется, Альбус постарался специально для него. И после одиннадцати лет в крошечной холодной камере Гриндельвальд был искренне рад этой заботе.

Геллерт провел в ванной не меньше часа. 

_Он рассматривает себя в зеркале: посеревшую кожу, новые морщины, глубокие тени под глазами, остро выступившие кости. Нурменгард высосал из него больше жизни, чем самая черная, самая грязная магия. А Гриндельвальд еще помнил, каково это, когда заклятие высасывает столько сил, что кожа на глазах мертвеет, становится похожей на бумагу, или волосы в один момент лишаются цвета. Его пугает собственный взгляд. В глазах пусто: огонь потух и угли прогорели. Выжженная чернота и белесый пепел._

_Он снимает, наконец, жесткую робу, долго смывает с себя тюремный холод, тщательно бреется. Одежда, приготовленная для него, слегка ему велика. Но мантия похожа на те, что он носил до заключения, и Геллерт не может не думать о том, что Альбус подбирал ее сам.  
Гриндельвальду казалось, что за годы заключения он смирился с отсутствием магии, принял это с бессильной злобой, но одно дело не иметь возможность колдовать в пустой каменной клетке, а другое — в привычном мире, полном вещей и мелких дел. Без силы он не мог ни избавиться от безобразно отросших волос, ни посадить мантию по фигуре, он не мог даже подозвать предмет из другого конца комнаты. Смириться с этим было гораздо сложнее._

Когда он, наконец, вышел, его ждал накрытый на двоих ужин. Альбус сидел за столом, погруженный в чтение. Услышав звук открывающейся двери, он поднял взгляд на Геллерта и, заметив его удивление, спросил:  
— Ты хотел бы поужинать в одиночестве?  
— Разумеется нет. Я удивлен, что ты готов есть в моей компании.  
— Какая чушь. Я думаю, ты предпочел бы поесть в городе, но для этого нам пришлось бы накладывать маскирующие чары, а день и без того выдался слишком долгим.

Он отложил книгу и, как будто извиняясь, добавил:  
— Честно говоря, я не знал, чего ты захочешь. Так что заказал всего понемногу.

Геллерт сел за стол, стараясь не смотреть на еду. Не отвлекаться на ее запах. От голода, застаревшего, привычного голода подрагивали пальцы, когда он клал на колени салфетку. Хотелось схватить мясо руками, не думая о приличиях, рвать его зубами. Он положил на тарелку небольшой кусок, взял приборы и медленно начал разделывать ягненка. 

— Спасибо. Хотя с некоторых пор я способен съесть все, что угодно. 

Альбус не ответил ему, но вилку отложил. И сделал большой глоток вина. 

— Ты стал до ужаса не разговорчивым, мой друг, — Геллерт последовал примеру собеседника и взял бокал. У вина был сложный, тяжелый аромат и терпкий вкус. Он прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к букету, наслаждаясь согревающим теплом, от которого давно отвык, — прекрасное вино.  
— Я надеялся, что тебе понравится.  
— Как любезно с твоей стороны. Шикарный ужин, вино на мой вкус, одежда, дорогой номер – ты пытаешься купить меня или извиниться? 

Альбус замер. Неужели он не ожидал чего-то подобного? Неужели думал, что Геллерт станет есть у него с рук и, довольный коротким поводком, мести хвостом?

— Не могу сказать, Геллерт, что я возлагал большие надежды на цивилизованный разговор, но думал, что ты продержишься дольше.  
— Это не ответ на мой вопрос.  
— Нет, я не пытаюсь тебя купить, зачем? Ты и так поклялся помогать даже ценой собственной жизни.  
— Думаешь, жизнь – достаточно хорошая мотивация для меня? – он бы хотел, чтобы вопрос прозвучал насмешливо. Он хотел бы.  
Альбус снова не ответил. Потом спросил:  
— Ты считаешь, мне есть за что извиниться?  
— Не за дуэль, нет. Ты честно ее выиграл. Я уважаю честную победу. Если я на кого-то и злись из-за нее, то только на себя.

Вопрос «Если не на дуэль, то на что тогда?» остался не заданным.

— При этом я считаю, что условия, в которых тебя содержат – бесчеловечны. Так что считай, что перед тобой в моем лице извиняются твои тюремщики.  
— А ты, значит, не считаешь, что я заслуживаю самых суровых условий?  
— Тюрьма не должна быть наказанием, тюрьма должна быть способом изменить человека, указать на его ошибки… — он подыскивал нужное слово, но Геллерт его перебил:  
— Перевоспитать, ты это хочешь сказать? Считаешь, меня там должны перевоспитывать? Как нашкодившего ребенка? – Геллерт тихо посмеялся, — Ты слишком много времени проводишь в классной комнате, Альбус.  
— Не слишком, на самом деле. Я не так давно стал директором. Теперь времени на преподавание стало меньше.  
— Ты, кажется, очень этим гордишься?  
— Мне лестна эта должность, да.

Это разозлило Гриндельвальда. Он испытал неприятное чувство брезгливости по отношению к этой глупой мелочности. 

— Что ж, поздравляю. Кажется, ты окончательно смог победить свои амбиции и спрятать потенциал под семью печатями. А я-то надеялся, что после дуэли… — он махнул рукой и вдруг резко сменил тему, — скажи мне, как Она? Я видел, что ты Ей пользуешься, — Дамблдор не сломал Бузинную палочку, не спрятал. Не отказался от Ее силы, — привыкла к тебе? Отзывается?  
— Это очень сильная палочка, Геллерт. Но это просто палочка, — голос Альбуса был абсолютно ровным, участливым. Как будто он объяснял что-то наивному ребенку.  
— Лгун, — Гриндельвальд довольно улыбнулся, — но можешь не отвечать. Мне и не нужен твой ответ. Я достаточно хорошо знаю вас обоих.  
— Ты говоришь о ней так, как будто она живая.  
— Так и есть. И я уверен, что ты уже и сам это заметил, — при мысли о палочке во рту пересохло. Сердце тоскливо заныло. Он смыл вкус пепла и горечи вином. 

Альбус снова замолчал. Эта его новая привычка утаивать, отмалчиваться, злила. Хотя, может, она и не новая вовсе, просто Геллерт всегда был исключением. А теперь им быть перестал. Все это: внимание, разговоры – это просто вежливость. Альбус вежлив с ним. Так же вежлив, как с министрами, с родителями своих учеников. Спокойная улыбка, отстраненный взгляд. Хорошо спрятанное раздражение, граничащее с безразличием. 

Пока они продолжали есть в тишине, Геллерт разглядывал старого друга. Может ли он все еще его так называть? И действительно ли он все еще считает Альбуса своим другом? Он тоже изменился, конечно. Горбинка эта на носу. Очки. Морщины, само собой. Немного пятен на руках. Хотя на нем возраст не выглядел так удручающе безнадежно, как на самом Гриндельвальде. Не говорил так явно о скорой старости и неизбежной смерти. Он казался увереннее и спокойнее, чем в их последнюю встречу. А сравнивать этого замкнутого человека с мальчишкой, которого Геллерт знал когда-то в другой жизни, он и вовсе не мог.  
Он выпил еще вина. Отзываются ли в нем эти воспоминания все той же мертвенной тоской? Связывает ли его хоть что-то с этим человеком, спрятавшимся за нелепым и таким маггловским костюмом-тройкой?

— Итак, господин директор, что же еще случилось за время моего отсутствия? Вы женились, может быть?  
Альбус морщится едва заметно и поправляет очки.  
— Нет, Геллерт, я не женился.  
Геллерт взвешивает свой следующий вопрос, секунду медлит и все же:  
— Как брат? Надеюсь в добром здравии?  
Он не злится, не повышает голос. Смотрит устало:  
— Спасибо. В добром.  
Все его оживление облетело, как прошлогодняя листва. Остались одни голые ветки под тяжестью снега.  
— Как-то невежливо получается, Альбус. Я твоей жизнью интересуюсь. А ты? Молчишь? Неужели боишься спросить, как у меня дела? Что нового?  
— Геллерт, я очень тебя прошу…  
— Нет, Альбус. Так не пойдет. Ты так старался превратить этот ужин в нормальную встречу двух друзей. Ты должен играть свою роль до конца.  
— Я тебе, Геллерт, ничего не должен. Как и ты мне. И дело не в дружеских встречах, а всего лишь в том, что с людьми я предпочитаю обращаться, как с людьми. Не знаю только, способен ли ты понять эту несложную мысль. 

Дамблдор не злился, пока еще нет. Но снова это сравнение, желание показать, что Геллерт всего лишь один из многих. Прекрасно, Альбус. Ты научился, кажется, быть жестоким. А говоришь, что не должен мне ничего. 

— Но если ты так хочешь, я спрошу. А как твои дела, Геллерт? – его нож с неприятным звуком царапает тарелку.  
—Я тоже не женат, если ты об этом. Все больше толковал крысам, что книги – это пища только для ума. За книги, думаю, я должен тебя благодарить?  
— Не должен, мы уже это выяснили. Я только надеюсь, что ты нашел их интересными.  
— Весьма, весьма. На некоторые произведения у меня вечно не хватало времени, а теперь «Илиаду» я знаю наизусть: «Гнев, богиня, воспой Ахиллеса, Пелеева сына, грозный, который ахеянам тысячи бедствий соделал…». Какая мощь, а всего двенадцать первых слов.  
— Впечатляюще. Я рад, что ты не слишком скучал.  
— Ни минуты, ни минуты. Все в делах, — он усмехнулся.  
Город за окном шумел. Шумели машины, прохожие кричали, открывались и закрывались двери. Звук жизни, наполненной людьми.  
— Как быстро прошла их война. Как быстро они о ней забыли.  
— Никто не забыл. Ни они о своей, ни мы о нашей. Такие вещи не забываются.  
— Прости, Альбус, но ты-то что об этом знаешь? Ты не воевал, смотрел со стороны. Но вот они снуют там внизу, переживают о чем-то, спешат на работу, покупают вещи, бранят детей. Они проживают жизнь, как будто забыли, что это все ложь. А жизнь, настоящая, во всей ее ужасной, бессердечной правде осталась там, за сорок пятым.  
— Там осталась смерть, — просто ответил Альбус, — и мы должны сделать все, чтобы она оттуда не вернулась.  
— Как она поживает, кстати, Смерть? Вдали от тебя? – он наклонился вперед, прищурился, и спросил быстро, как заговорщик, — ты не искал их больше?  
— Нет. Это не моя мечта, Геллерт. И идти мне за ней ни к чему.  
Как будто они снова дуэлянты, и снова он, Гриндельвальд, проигрывает. Пропускает удары раз за разом и пощечину получает наотмашь. А Альбус смотрит на него без интереса и пьет свое вино.  
— Тогда поговорим о твоей мечте, если хочешь. Остановить Волдеморта, верно? Что это вообще за имя такое.  
— Это анаграмма его имени, он Том Марволо Риддл.  
— Какая-то бессмыслица, — Геллерт морщится. — И потом, что-то не складывается, букв многовато… — он мысленно переставил буквы местами, — подожди, ты же не хочешь мне сказать, что…  
— «Я лорд Волдеморт». Именно так.

Альбус оставался совершенно серьезен. А вот Геллерт не удержался и захохотал, запрокинув голову. 

— И это его ты не можешь остановить? Он же заранее проиграл, как только решил придумать себе это «устрашающее» звание. И остановился именно на этом, — Гриндельвальд все еще посмеивался, — умоляю, не делай вид, что тебе не смешно.  
— Он убивает людей, это не кажется мне смешным, — но Геллерт был готов поклясться, что буквально на секунду Альбус все же улыбнулся, — я бы хотел отложить это разговор до завтра. Если ты закончил и простишь меня, то уже поздно... 

Одним движением руки он убрал за собой посуду и, попрощавшись, ушел в свою спальню. 

Геллерт посидел еще какое-то время в один, слушая звук живой улицы за окном. Непривычно спокойное одиночество, так не похожее на глодающую кости тоску, возвращало к далеким дням, к пылающей от его руки Европе. Тогда такие спасительные, тихие вечера были редкостью, роскошью. Под шум машин, клаксоны и голоса он допил Шираз и отправился навстречу долгой бессонной ночи.


	4. В тупике, куда мы не свернули

_Без отрешенности постигается мир,_   
_И новый, и старый,_   
_В исполненье их недо-экстазов,_   
_В разгадке их недо-кошмаров._   
_И только скрепы меж прошлым и будущим,_   
_Сплотившие бренное тело,_   
_Спасают людей от небесного царства и вечных_   
_мучений,_   
_Которых не вынесет плоть._   
_ТС Элиот_

Оказалось, что вывести Геллерта из себя теперь до смешного просто. Он проснулся меньше получаса назад, а день уже был испорчен.  
А все потому, что он проснулся и  _встал_ , чтобы раскрыть шторы. Встал с кровати, подошел к окну и раскрыл их. Действие, которое раньше занимало меньше секунды, требовало всего лишь короткого движения пальцами, стало невозможным.   
Конечно, волшебникам, которым для простого Акцио нужно было достать палочку и произнести заклинание, примириться с потерей магии было бы гораздо легче. Да половина совета, принимавшего решение об условиях его наказания, не ощущали бы ее отсутствие так остро. Но от Геллерта магия не требовала ни усилий, ни напряжения мысли — она и была самой мыслью, опережала его желания. Гриндельвальд с радостью обменял бы обе ноги на возможность снова колдовать.

Единственный, кто в полной мере был способен понять всю тяжесть этого лишения, сидел сейчас за столом и, не отрываясь от книги, легким движением пальцев заваривал себе чай. Гриндельвальд сжал кулаки и проглотил обжигающую зависть. 

— Доброе утро, — поздоровался он сухо. 

На небольшом столике был сервирован завтрак. Альбус, судя по всему, уже поел.

— Доброе утро, Геллерт, — он казался менее напряженным, чем вчера, после их разговора. Смог взять себя в руки. — Чаю?

Геллерт выхватил повисшую в воздухе чашку:  
— Нет, спасибо. Я предпочитаю кофе, — ответил он, плохо скрывая раздражение.   
Кофейник, согреваемый чарами, стоял рядом. С чувством чудовищного унижения Геллерт налил себе кофе и вернулся за стол. 

— Как ты спал? — если Альбус и заметил его настроение, то, спрятавшись за приветливой вежливостью, не подавал вида. 

— Прекрасно, — а вот Геллерту такое самообладание давалось тяжело. Еще один утраченный в заключении навык.

Он осмотрел лежавшие перед Дамблдором книги и записи:  
— Я так понимаю, меня, наконец, введут в курс дела. 

— Если только ты не хочешь сначала позавтракать, — еще одна вежливая улыбка.

— Кофе вполне хватит, спасибо, — его сновидения уже долгие годы отбивали аппетит по утрам. — Я слушаю. 

— Прекрасно, — Альбус положил перед Геллертом черную кожаную тетрадь.   
Гриндельвальд пролистал пустые страницы, отозвавшиеся старой, как забытое воспоминание, магией. 

— Это дневник Тома Риддла. Я знал, что после школы он много путешествовал. И я хорошо представлял себе цели этих путешествий... Когда стало понятно, что он может и обязательно станет серьезной угрозой, я отправился по его следам. Его я нашел в Албании. По чистой случайности, на самом деле. Узнал, в какой гостинице Том останавливался, и пришел туда под его личиной. Оказалось, он "забыл" там кое-какие вещи, которые уже несколько лет пылились в кладовке у хозяина и, я думаю, должны были навсегда остаться там. Владелец гостиницы отдал мне старый чемодан с кое-какой одеждой, книгами и этим дневником. Все выглядело так, как будто это просто ненужный хлам, и меня сначала заинтересовали только книги. Сами по себе они оказались ничем не примечательны, но зато я смог найти книжную лавку, где Том их приобрел, — Альбус протянул Геллерту небольшую записную книжку, где было перечислено несколько названий и авторов. Часть из них были Гриндельвальду знакомы, другие — нет. Знаком ему был и изящный, стройный почерк Дамблдора, отозвавшийся в груди давно забытой щемящей тоской. — Хозяин, к счастью, оказался очень дотошным человеком. Он нашел записи о книгах, проданных Риддлу. Ты знаком с какими-то из них? 

Темная, с трупным душком магия. В таких книгах были описаны способы осуществить практически любое желание. Если ты готов заплатить необходимую цену.   
Один автор был знаком Геллерту даже слишком хорошо: эксперименты с «Гримуаром Гонория» в его школьные годы едва не стоили ему правого глаза, и мертвая, белесая радужка все еще служила напоминанием о временной слепоте. Другой автор запомнился подробным описанием ритуала, включающего в себя поедание младенческой плоти. И Геллерт с отвращением вспомнил мучительные минуты торговли с собственной совестью — готов он пойти на это или нет?

— Да. С некоторыми из них достаточно близко, — Альбус и сам знал ответ на свой вопрос. Интересно, читая эти гримуары, Дамблдор испытывал только брезгливость? Или сложные материи смерти, воли, души все же оживили его застаревший академический интерес к темной магии? 

— Знаешь, что связывает эти книги между собой?

Геллерт знал. 

— Глупец. Твой Риддл трусливый глупец, — он провел пальцами по обложке, догадываясь, что именно скрывается на обманчиво пустых страницах, — но с чего ты взял, что это и есть крестраж?

Альбус был впечатлен и удивлен тем, как быстро Гриндельвальд понял, что он имеет в виду. Ему стало интересно, как близко сам Геллерт подошел к тому, чтобы разделить свою душу?..

— Я понял это далеко не сразу, — признался Альбус. — Я взял дневник, потому что надеялся, что смогу разобраться с магией, скрывающей написанное на его страницах. В процессе я выяснил, что его невозможно повредить или уничтожить, кроме того, если что-то написать на его страницах, дневник «отвечает» так, как ответил бы сам Том. Да и если провести с дневником достаточно времени, его силу сложно не почувствовать.

— Если бы у меня был крестраж, я бы точно не бросил его в какой-то гостинице чёрт знает где, — нахмурился Геллерт. 

Альбус кивнул: 

— Что и натолкнуло меня на мысль...

— Что у него вовсе не один крестраж. А крестражи, — Геллерт, до конца не веря в свою догадку, с интересом и удивлением смотрел на Дамблдора.

— Именно. И, к сожалению, моя теория подтвердилась. Он был близок с одним преподавателем в школе. И я смог убедить этого преподавателя поделиться со мной парой воспоминаний о Риддле. Том узнавал, возможно ли расколоть душу на семь частей. 

— Семь крестражей? Нам нужно найти семь крестражей? — этот Волдеморт определенно был безумцем. Или же просто не понимал до конца всю серьезность работы с настолько темными материями. 

— Я рад, что ты осознаешь размеры стоящей перед нами задачи, — спокойно сказал Дамблдор. — Но только не семь, а шесть. Седьмая часть его души, какой бы изуродованной она ни была, обитает в теле Риддла.

— Неважно, Альбус! Это невозможно. Он мог сделать их из чего угодно, любой камень или старое перо может хранить в себе кусок его души. 

— Не думаю, — с уверенностью ответил Альбус, — он совершенно уверен в собственном превосходстве над остальными людьми. Слишком высокого о себе мнения, слишком недооценивает всех остальных, чтобы как следует замести следы. Я предполагаю, что убийства для создания крестражей будут резко выделяться на общем фоне. Что они будут… эффектными. А предметы, их содержащие, будут совершенно уникальными.

— И что же уникального в этой тетради? — спросил Геллерт со скепсисом.

— Я думаю, что в этом дневнике Том описал свое первое убийство. И это было не просто убийство. Он натравил василиска на магглорожденную ученицу. Один из основателей Хогвартса...

— Альбус, — нетерпеливо перебил Геллерт, — ты действительно думаешь, что я не знаю эту историю? О ней писали во всех газетах. А я тогда очень внимательно следил за твоей школой. Я только не знал, что виновен был Риддл. Мне казалось, что обвинили какого-то другого ученика. 

— Тогда доказать вину Риддла я не смог, — Альбус отвел взгляд. 

— Итак, дневник — это своеобразная проба пера, уж прости мне мой каламбур. Ностальгический сувенир из прошлого. Есть у тебя еще догадки о том, где искать остальные крестражи?

— К сожалению, нет. Я не так давно узнал о них. До твоего освобождения я успел только взять из архивов кое-какие бумаги, которые могут быть нам полезны. 

— И как уничтожить крестражи ты, разумеется, знаешь? 

— Ньют Скамандер, ты его, наверное, помнишь, сейчас в поисках клыков василиска. К сожалению, как открыть Тайную комнату, я выяснить так и не смог.   
Герпий Злостный, как ты знаешь, вывел первого из этих змеев, и он же был создателем...

— Первого крестража, спасибо, профессор. Я знаю, — Геллерт едва удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза. Альбус слишком давно не общался с кем-то, кого не нужно каждую минуту поучать и кому не нужно объяснять каждую свою мысль. — Что ж, дело за малым. Приступим? 

***

Их ждала долгая и достаточно нудная работа с архивами. Но истосковавшийся по свежей информации Геллерт жадно впитывал каждую ее каплю. Альбус искал сообщения о пропавших ценных артефактах, которые могли бы заинтересовать Риддла, а Гриндельвальд выискивал подозрительные убийства и исчезновения, которые могли бы быть как-то связаны с Волдемортом.   
Геллерта было сложно удивить жестокостью, они с ней были добрыми друзьями. И сейчас длинные списки жертв, пропавших без вести, погибших в терактах, найденных в полупустых аллеях, не удивляли его и не ужасали. Он только был рад, что его собственное имя не встретилось ни разу.

Альбус сидел совсем рядом. Сидел практически неподвижно, поглощенный чтением.   
Геллерт украдкой посматривал на него, вспоминая, как раньше они проводили так дни напролет. И сейчас у Альбуса все так же появлялась морщинка между бровей, когда он был особенно сосредоточен. Он все также наклонял голову, когда его что-то удивляло и все также хмурился, когда ему что-то не нравилось.   
Вот только руку к нему теперь было не протянуть. Теперь руки Геллерта были в крови по локоть. Не осталось у него жаркого июля, веяло только могильной стужей.  
Да и Дамблдор был уже не тем юнцом, что рассеяно отрывался от книги, отвлекаясь на поцелуй.   
Они уже давно были королями двух разных замков. А Гриндельвальд был еще и королем обезглавленным.  
Альбус поднял на Геллерта настороженный взгляд, как будто почувствовал, что на него смотрят. И отвел его сразу же. О чем он думал? Что скрывал за невозмутимым спокойствием голубых глаз? Такое же смятение? Как же хотелось наклониться к нему, взять за ворот пиджака и встряхнуть. Потребовать, чтобы объяснился. И спросить наконец: «Помнишь? Помнишь ты свои обещания или забыл все до единого?». 

Геллерт отвернулся. Нельзя было об этом думать; то лето с его душным зноем, с его короткими ночами давно поросло быльем, его давно запорошило временем. Вокруг него Гриндельвальд возвел каменный форт со стенами, которые прочнее тех, что оберегали Нурменгард. Нурменгард выстоял.   
А форт — нет.

 


	5. Хлад тисовых пальцев забвения

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Наземной красоты иллюстрация от Makks Moroshka: 
> 
> https://m.vk.com/wall-154412260_306

_Сойди же, сойди только_  
_В мир одиночества,_  
_В этот не-мир не от мира сего:_  
_Внутренний мрак,_  
_Отрешенность, безличье,_  
_Увядание мира чувств,_  
_Опустошение мира любви,_  
_Бездействие мира души._  
_Это путь первый, второй_  
_Путь — такой же: не движенье,_  
_Но отказ от движенья; пока движется мир_  
_Сам собою по торным дорогам_  
_Прошлого и будущего_  
_Т.С. Элиот_

 

Первый день не принес результатов, но Геллерт был уверен, что рано или поздно какая-нибудь зацепка им попадется. Так он нашел Палочку. И именно след из подсказок, выуженных из книг в школьной библиотеке, из редких работ в букинистических лавках, из писем, из разговоров с незнакомцами привел его однажды в Годрикову впадину.

Когда вечер склонился к полуночи, Альбус устало потер глаза и предложил оставить поиски до утра.  
Ужин прошел в усталой, мирной тишине, и Дамблдор пригласил Геллерта задержаться на бокал вина, на этот раз десертного.

Они пили сладкое сицилийское вино, всматриваясь в оживленную темноту за окном. Дамблдор медленно смаковал каждый глоток, пока Геллерт уверенно подливал себе еще, пытаясь смыть свои кровавые сновидения винным багрянцем.

— Миндальное вино очень редко встречается вне Италии. Найти его в Лондоне — большая удача, — с приятной улыбкой поделился Альбус.

Все эти пустые разговоры о сицилийском миндале и хорошей погоде были еще хуже напряженного молчания, хуже молчаливого осуждения. Всю жизнь Гриндельвальд ненавидел прятаться, а теперь ему предлагали скрыть себя под покровом вежливого участия.

— Так и не спросишь? — резко сменил он тему.  
— О чем? — на мгновение отстраненность сменили усталость и тоска, готовность к тяжелому разговору. Ах, это вечное смирение, Альбус!  
Геллерт неприятно усмехнулся:  
— О моих крестражах, конечно же.  
— Я уверен, что твоя душа в целости. Полусуществование, на которое себя обрекает Том, — не для тебя. Насколько я помню, ты хотел стать хозяином смерти, а не прятаться от нее по углам.  
— Я изучал их какое-то время, — признался Геллерт, — думал, может, смогу усовершенствовать принцип сохранения части души после смерти ее хозяина. Но мне не хватило времени. Да я и не думаю, что это в принципе возможно.  
— Времени?  
— Я начал работать над этой идеей около 1945-го, когда понял, что дуэль неизбежна.  
— Ты думал… что я убью тебя? — спросил Альбус как-то сдавленно.  
— Я рассматривал разные исходы нашей встречи, — спокойно подтвердил Гриндельвальд.

Реакция на эти слова была скрыта от Геллерта за толстым слоем льда в глазах Дамблдора. Альбус помолчал какое-то время: то ли ушел в свои мысли, то ли не был уверен, что сможет продолжать этот разговор.

Вдруг он спросил, не справившись с любопытством, а может, винной сладостью:

— А какие заклинания ты все же попробовал? — он с осторожностью всматривался в лицо старого друга.

Геллерт усмехнулся. Что мог он рассказать Альбусу? Какую из множества кровавых сказок?

Сказку о жертвенности? О том, как Гриндельвальд должен был умереть еще в далеком тридцать третьем от рваной, отвратительной раны, рассекшей его живот?  
Ему тогда едва хватило сил аппарировать в Нурменгард. Геллерт уже готов был расстаться с жизнью, вот так, бесславно, сбежав от битвы, когда увидел одного из самых молодых своих аколитов, испуганно наблюдавшего за ним. Волшебник был еще слишком юн, чтобы участвовать в сражениях, Геллерт сам же показательно не пустил его воевать.  
Гриндельвальд решился мгновенно. Какое молодое сердце не захочет стать жертвой революции? Спасти своего предводителя? Пара ласковых слов, слабеющий голос, тускнеющий взгляд — и вот парень уже опустился на колени и, пока Геллерт шептал давно заученные слова заклинания, вскрыл свой собственный живот, отдавая Гриндельвальду свою кровь, свою силу, добровольно лишая себя жизни. И повторяя, как мантру: «Ради общего блага».  
Когда Геллерт очнулся от беспокойного забытья, рядом с ним лежал совершенно иссушенный труп молодого человека, чье имя он так и не вспомнил. Он же сам был совершенно здоров, только кожа так и осталась мертвенно белой.

Или, быть может, сказку о предательстве? Об одном из самых долгих сражений уже под самый конец войны? Оно длилось почти два дня, Гриндельвальд потерял десятки своих людей, а вчетверо больше солдат продолжали наступать, приближаясь к замку. Геллерт аппарировал в самую середину битвы, коротким движением руки отослал Винду и еще двух своих приближенных аколитов обратно в Нурменгард, а затем произнес всего несколько слов, высвобождая из Старшей палочки ослепительную вспышку белого света. Секунда режущей белизны — и вокруг не осталось ни одного живого человека. Не выжили ни его противники, ни сторонники. Он стоял, пошатываясь, в одиночестве среди поля обугленных тел, пока Винда не забрала его.

Сказку о мудрости? Ту, что он сам боялся вспоминать?..

 _Магия Альбуса кельтская, неотделимая от сил природы, от зелени, от жизни. Магия Геллерта — германская, северная. От нее веет холодом и смертью._  
  
Когда Альбус предал его, а после не ответил ни на одно из бесконечных писем — _просящих, умоляющих, убеждающих, завлекающих, злых, полных ненависти_ , — он понял, что теперь всегда будет один идти к своей цели, что он должен отречься от всего, что может ему помешать. И избавиться, наконец, от теплого, пахнущего лугами ветра, манящего его назад.  
Геллерт верил в легенды и предания, а впервые сжав в руках хлесткую бузину, он потерял последние сомнения. Он хотел силу, он хотел знания. И в жертву он мог принести очень многое.  
Это дерево часто принимают за ясень, но Геллерт знал, что ему нужен тис. Воскресающее дерево, дерево смерти. По старым текстам он шаг за шагом восстановил старинный ритуал.  
_Древняя сталь, увитая рунами, — между ребер. Веревку — на шею. И старогерманская полупеснь-полуворожба._  
Его тело приподнялось над землей и повисло на ядовитых ветвях сожженного молнией и снова ожившего старого тиса.  
Повешенный, пронзенный провидец девять бесконечных дней и девять долгих ночей провел между жизнью и смертью, хранимый рунами и верой в свою правоту.  
Геллерт знал, что никогда больше он не испытает такой боли и такого экстаза.  
Он вернулся совершенно поседевшим, с незаживающим шрамом на боку и способностью видеть так же далеко и ясно, как Хугин и Мунин. Даже если он совсем не хотел смотреть. А пьянящие ароматы июля больше не тянули его назад.

Он превращал людей: и живых, и мертвых — в своих марионеток, он подчинял чужой разум, чувствуя, как тот ломается в руках, как высохшая ветка. Он воскрешал, он убивал без счета, ранил, пытал…

Дамблдор всматривался куда-то в глубину его зрачков, Геллерт отвел взгляд. Рассеянно провел рукой по лишенным цвета волосам:  
— Не к ночи, Альбус, — сказал он с невеселой улыбкой, — боюсь, иначе ты не сможешь заснуть.  
— Ты прав, я прошу прощения, — Дамблдор как будто и сам увидел ответ в темноте чужих глаз, — ты не обязан мне отвечать.  
А потом вкрадчиво добавил:  
— Скажи мне только, тебе не страшно было? Что придется платить?  
Геллерт ответил после небольшой паузы, вглядываясь в ночное небо за окном:  
— С каждым разом это имело все меньшее значение, — а потом сказал еще тише: — С каждым разом все вокруг имело все меньшее значение.

 

***

Уже третью ночь подряд Геллерт не мог заснуть. Он боялся, что откроет глаза и снова окажется в каменном одиночестве. Он боялся, что сегодняшние воспоминания протянут к нему свои мертвенно-холодные руки и утащат на самое дно его бесконечных кошмаров. Уютная темнота спальни глумилась над ним, подводя к самому краю сновидений, а Гриндельвальд из последних сил старался удержаться на поверхности. Под самое утро он соскользнул, наконец, в беспокойное забытье.

К завтраку он вышел поздно, хмурый и уставший, и, пропустив пожелания доброго утра, сказал:  
— Я вспомнил, откуда я знаю его второе имя. «Священные двадцать восемь», — Альбус все еще не улавливал его мысль, и Геллерт раздраженно вздохнул: — Марволо Гонт, наследник одной из старейших чистокровных семей. Которые, кстати, утверждают, что один из основателей твоей школы — их предок. Угадай, какой именно.  
 — Салазар, — взволнованно ответил Дамблдор, отставляя в сторону свой чай. — Это бы объяснило, как Том смог открыть Тайную комнату…  
Пару мгновений спустя Альбус уже раскладывал на столе пергамент, чтобы запросить из архива информацию о ныне живущих Гонтах:  
— Как ты о нем узнал?  
— Когда пытался найти наследников Певереллов. Однажды мне попался ваш «Справочник чистокровных семейств», там были перечислены двадцать восемь старейших британских магических родов. Среди них и был этот Марволо.  
— Я припоминаю эту книгу; она вызвала очень много недовольства в свое время. Но изучать ее у меня желания не было. Как и интересоваться этими «священными» двадцатью восемью, — Альбус отвечал рассеянно, занятый письмом.  
— Хорошо, что интересы у нас с тобой разные. Надеюсь, что мое предположение об их родстве подтвердится и что это тот самый Марволо. Будет, с чего начать поиски.  
Геллерта захватывало знакомое чувство азарта, в конце концов, не так уж это и отличается от охоты за Дарами. Он внимательно посмотрел на Альбуса, стараясь найти на его спокойном лице признаки такого же возбуждения. Но тот, к разочарованию Гриндельвальда, оставался спокоен и сосредоточен.

В ожидании ответа из архива они продолжили свои вчерашние поиски. Геллерт едва ли мог вчитываться в однообразные заметки — сказывались беспокойные ночи. В какой-то момент он все же провалился в короткий сон прямо за столом, уронив голову на грудь, а когда резко проснулся, рот вязало от тлена и кошмаров. Гриндельвальд поднял взгляд на Альбуса, но тот сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.

Сова вернулась достаточно быстро. Дамблдор торопливо отвязал письмо от ее лапы и пробежался по нему взглядом.  
— Марволо Гонт уже скончался, его единственный сын, Морфин, сидит в Азкабане за убийство трех магглов, — он сделал небольшую паузу, — Томаса, Мэри и их сына, Тома Риддла.  
Геллерт не смог сдержать торжествующей усмешки:  
— Что ж, теперь ясно, отчего юный Риддл решил сменить свое имя. Не хочет он знаться со своим маггловским прошлым. Да и к тому же столько Томов в одной семье… Словом, его можно понять.  
Альбус проигнорировал эту ремарку.  
— Они были убиты в 1943-м году, в тот же самый год, когда Том сделал первый крестраж. Странное совпадение, не находишь?  
— Думаешь, Морфин сидит не за свое убийство?  
— Думаю, что нам придется навестить его в Азкабане. Я составлю прошение министру, уверен, он пойдет нам навстречу, — Альбус снова взялся за перо.  
Гриндельвальд скривился:  
— Зачем я тебе там нужен? Не подумай, что я имею что-то против дементоров и тюрем в целом, Альбус, но, тем не менее, я предпочел бы избежать этого визита.  
— Нет, я не могу оставить тебя одного, прости. Да и заклинание этого не позволит.  
Он прищурился и со слабой улыбкой добавил:  
— Тебе нечего бояться, с нами будет мой патронус.  
— Я не сказал, что я боюсь их. Хотя, думаю, если бы ты был лишен возможности защищаться от этих тварей, тебе бы они тоже не нравились.  
— Они и так мне не нравятся, зверство держать их вблизи от заключенных, — Альбус покачал головой. — А невозможность вызвать патронус — действительно серьезная плата за черную магию.  
— Да, последний раз я видел своего, когда мне было лет пятнадцать. С тех пор вызвать его мне не удавалось, — подтвердил Геллерт.  
— И кто это был, если позволишь спросить?  
— Горностай, — с неохотой признался Гриндельвальд.  
— Пожалуй, я вижу некоторое сходство, — и в этом прищуре Геллерту привиделись отзвуки прежнего Альбуса.  
— Уверен, Игнатий быстро уладит все формальности, и мы уже завтра сможем побеседовать с мистером Гонтом. Тогда тебе понадобится оборотное зелье, — добавил Дамблдор уже серьезнее.  
— И кого же я буду изображать?  
— Я припас несколько вариантов. Некоторые из моих знакомых любезно согласились предоставить свои волосы. Разумеется, я только в общих чертах обрисовал, зачем мне они понадобились.  
— Я кого-то из них знаю? — с интересом спросил Геллерт.  
— Не думаю. По крайней мере, надеюсь, что ты не настолько пристально следил за моей жизнью.  
«Надейся, надейся», — усмехнулся про себя Гриндельвальд.

 

***

Альбус заканчивал приготовление зелья, Геллерт со скучающим видом наблюдал за ним, изредка комментируя его действия. Дамблдор отмахивался от непрошеных советов, спорил, но, кажется, был не против компании.  
Гриндельвальд поглядывал на часы, отчаянно желая, чтобы вечер не заканчивался. Чтобы ему не пришлось снова оставаться один на один со своими кошмарами.  
Время, к сожалению, над ним не сжалилось.

Геллерт ворочался в постели, всматриваясь в темный потолок. Он раз за разом проваливался в короткие, тяжелые сны: кровавые, удушающие. Снова и снова резко просыпался, сотрясаясь всем телом. Распахнув в очередной раз глаза, он откинул влажное от пота одеяло, стараясь успокоиться. И когда Геллерт уже всерьез решил встать и позаимствовать из бара бутылку чего-нибудь покрепче, чем вино, в дверь осторожно постучали.  
— Геллерт? Разрешишь, я зайду? — услышал он голос Альбуса.  
— Да, заходи, — ответ прозвучал хрипло, как будто Геллерт только что кричал. А может, так и было.  
Гриндельвальд привстал на кровати, пытаясь рассмотреть лицо вошедшего:  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Нет, я… Я просто подумал, что тебе стоит выспаться перед завтрашним днем, — медленно выбирая слова, ответил Альбус. — Прости, если я вмешиваюсь не в свое дело… но я мог бы помочь тебе уснуть. К сожалению, у нас нет зелья, но, думаю, сонные чары пошли бы тебе на пользу, — мягко закончил он.

Геллерт тяжело опустился на подушки. Он не выносил прикосновений к своему разуму, тем более сейчас, когда он был совершенно беззащитен. Но возможность проспать целую ночь без сновидений казалась слишком привлекательной.  
Альбус терпеливо ждал его ответа.

— Хорошо, — произнес наконец Гриндельвальд, напрягаясь, когда Дамблдор подошел ближе к кровати, — спасибо.

Альбус осторожно протянул руку к его лицу, легко касаясь виска прохладными пальцами. К счастью, он был без Палочки. Геллерт непроизвольно сжал кулаки, стараясь унять сбившееся дыхание. Он ждал, что в любой момент в его мысли, в его память бесцеремонно ворвется непрошеный свидетель, что Дамблдор непременно воспользуется его уязвимостью. Он уже хотел было отказаться от помощи, когда до его сознания осторожно, едва ли не с нежностью дотронулась прохладная, успокаивающая магия. Как будто на горящую рану положили лечебную мазь. Геллерт и сам не заметил, как целительное умиротворение наполнило его до краев, медленно опуская в черную пустоту забвения.  
Альбус осторожно закрыл за собой дверь, но крепко спящий Гриндельвальд этого уже не услышал.


	6. Пред окончаньем бесконечной ночи

На обожженном дочерна лице  
Глаза у сей колеблющейся тени  
Знакомы были так и незнакомы.  
Начав двоиться, я его окликнул  
И услыхал в ответ: «А, это ты!»  
Еще нас не было. Самим собою  
Я постепенно быть переставал,  
А он в лице менялся, но достало  
Вполне нам этих слов для узнаванья.  
Так, подгоняемы вселенским ветром,  
И для размолвки чересчур чужие,  
Мы, встретившись в «нигде», ни «до», ни  
«после»,  
На перекрестке времени, в согласьи  
Вышагивали мертвым патрулем.  
Т.С. Элиот

 

— Знаешь, Альбус, есть гораздо менее неприятные способы изменить свою внешность, — Геллерт с неприязнью смотрел на мутноватую жидкость, которую Дамблдор аккуратно переливал во флягу.  
— Знаю, и абсолютно все они относятся к темной магии, — не поднимая взгляда, ответил тот. — Мне жаль, Геллерт, но ты и сам понимаешь, что в первую очередь это для твоей же безопасности.  
— Да ни черта тебе не жаль, — беззлобно отмахнулся Гриндельвальд.

Настроение после долгого сна у него заметно улучшилось. Вот только ночной визит Альбуса еще больше запутал их и без того непонятные отношения. Дамблдор все еще держал дистанцию, и только неосторожно брошенные взгляды выдавали за ней хорошо скрываемую глубину.  
Да и самому Геллерту иногда казалось, что они совершенные незнакомцы, что они оба непоправимо изменились и никакой сентиментальности между ними не осталось. Но временами полуулыбка или какая-то фраза вдруг возвращали его в хорошо забытое прошлое. Как будто Альбус ушел проведать сестру ненадолго, да вот вернулся постаревшим и несчастным. А Геллерт так и ждал его дома у Батильды, нетерпеливо поглядывая на часы. Эти моменты были столь же коротки, как и мучительны.

— Что ж, пожалуй, действительно не очень, — признал Альбус с легкой усмешкой.

Он бросил в зелье короткий светлый волос:

— Это дал мне мой близкий друг. Прошу тебя, отнесись с уважением к его личности.

Зелье окрасилось в приятный пшеничный цвет.

— Боюсь себе представить, что ты можешь иметь под этим в виду. И какого «неуважения» от меня ждешь, — Геллерт принял зелье из рук Альбуса и сделал большой глоток, скривившись от неприятного, отдающего плесневелым хлебом вкуса.

Тело охватило давно забытое ощущение. Кожа и кости плавились, словно воск. Гриндельвальд сжался, потеряв в росте, зато в боках появилась заметная округлость. Пальцы стали короче и толще, ботинки оказались велики. Отдышавшись после неприятной трансформации, Геллерт подошел к зеркалу.

— Не сомневаюсь, что ты не стал делиться со своим близким другом никакими подробностями, — произнес он чужим голосом, который, впрочем, не скрывал едкой насмешки. — Уверен, что Элфиас Дож никогда бы не одобрил сотрудничества со мной.  
— Не ожидал, что ты узнаешь его, — сухо ответил Альбус.

Он подошел немного ближе и после короткого «позволишь?» парой заклинаний изменил плохо сидящую на новом теле Геллерта одежду.

— Дож как-то слишком быстро лысеет, — заметил тот.  
— Геллерт, я прошу тебя… — Альбус с непривычной уверенностью смотрел в его новое лицо, не спешил, как обычно, отвести взгляд в сторону.

Гриндельвальду это было неприятно.

— Чуть не забыл, — Дамблдор отошел к своему саквояжу и достал оттуда узкую, прямоугольную коробку, — это точная копия палочки Дожа. Сдашь ее при входе в Азкабан. И, опережая твое оживление, сразу добавлю: она ненастоящая.

И в его словах Геллерту послышалась плохо скрытая жестокость. Как будто бесконечные насмешки Гриндельвальда смогли, наконец, пробить его броню из безразличия. А может, он просто пожалел о своей вчерашней доброте.

***

 

Они аппарировали и оказались у самого берега бушующего серого моря. Соленый влажный воздух забирался под одежду, донося до них ледяные брызги.  
Присутствие дементоров чувствовалось уже здесь: морозная холодность и безнадежность под темным, мрачным небом. Геллерт непроизвольно сжал локоть Альбуса, за который держался во время аппарации. И тут же отпустил его, делая шаг в сторону. В конце концов, он видел вещи и пострашнее этих тварей.  
Азкабан, внушительный и безысходный, виднелся впереди. Дамблдор направился к нему уверенным шагом.

«Зачем я здесь? — вдруг подумал Геллерт. — Куда так спешу? Быстрее победить этого Риддла? Чтобы что? Вернуться в точно такую же тюрьму? Где вместо дементоров сводить себя с ума буду я сам?..»  
Внутри что-то протяжно, гулко завыло. Гриндельвальд посмотрел на своего спутника, который, казалось, не чувствовал ничего необычного, шел вперед, все такой же непроницаемо сосредоточенный.  
Гул становился громче, и Геллерт уже мог различить в нем отдельные голоса. Стонущие, кричащие от боли… В глазах потемнело. Гриндельвальд остановился, стараясь заглушить навязчивый шум. Через него еле слышно пробивался голос Альбуса.  
Неужели и он присоединился к тем, другим, от которых не было никакого спасения?.. «Но когда я?.. Не мог же я…»  
Тьма отступила так же внезапно, как и обрушилась на него. Геллерт открыл глаза, все еще не вполне придя в себя. Рядом с ним парил сияющий феникс, озаряя все вокруг серебристым сиянием.

Альбус смотрел на него, даже не пытаясь скрыть беспокойство:

— Геллерт, я… — проговорил он, — я должен был знать, что ты почувствуешь их издалека… — он в каком-то порыве протянул руку к Гриндельвальду, но одумался и снова опустил ее. — Нужно было сразу вызвать патронуса.  
— Так и знал, — плохо справляясь с онемевшим языком, начал Геллерт, — так и знал, что твой патронус — феникс.

Дрожь в ногах почти прошла, и он сделал пару шагов:

— Пойдем; чем быстрее все это закончится, тем лучше.

Феникс кружил вокруг них, отгоняя непрошенные мысли и сосущее чувство отчаяние. Он остался с ними, даже когда Альбус сдал свою палочку. Вот только патронус не спасал от тоски другого рода. От тоски, исходящей от бесконечных камер, от крошечных окошек, от голосов заключенных. Геллерт поймал брошенный на него украдкой взволнованный взгляд Дамблдора. И от этой заботы стало отчего-то еще тоскливее.

Морфин Гонт вызывал невыносимое желание отойти в сторону и как следует вымыть руки. Он сидел на полу, похожий на груду старого тряпья. От мужчины исходил едкий запах прокисшего пота. Геллерт смотрел на этого грязного человека со спутанными грязными космами, редкими зубами и отвратительной, рыхлой кожей и силился представить, как выглядел он сам в своей камере. Хотелось верить, что не так. А ведь этот человек провел в заключении гораздо меньше времени. Не вовремя вспомнились застенки МАКУСа.  
Дамблдор, казалось, не замечал ни уродства их собеседника, ни исходившей от него вони. Он был так же вежлив и спокоен, как во время разговоров с Геллертом. Терпел ли он Гриндельвальда так же, как терпит сейчас Морфина?..

— Мистер Гонт, меня зовут Альбус Дамблдор, а это мой друг, мистер Элфиас Дож. Мы хотели бы задать Вам пару вопросов об убийстве семьи Риддлов, если Вы не возражаете, — он смотрел на сидящего на полу камеры Гонта снизу-вверх и, кажется, испытывал от этого некоторое неудобство, но встать мужчину не попросил.

Гонт молчал и зло смотрел на них из-под спутанных волос, морщась от исходящего от патронуса слабого мерцания.

— Мистер Гонт, — снова произнёс Альбус, — прошу Вас, нам очень нужна ваша помощь.

Морфин зашевелился, тут же заходясь влажным кашлем. Он сплюнул на землю прямо к щегольским ботинкам Альбуса, но тот не шелохнулся. Ладно, Геллерт, он за свою жизнь много чего насмотрелся и вытерпел, но как Дамблдор, чистоплотный школьный директор, справлялся с брезгливостью?

— Помощь моя им нужна, — откашлявшись, пробормотал Гонт, поднимаясь, — а мне-то до этого что?  
— Если Вы нам поможете, возможно, Вам смягчат условия содержания, — Геллерт усмехнулся близости их с этим получеловеком положений. — Кроме того, мы вообще сомневаемся, что это Вы совершили преступление.

Когда Гриндельвальд уже решил, что мужчина их попросту не понимает в силу своего слабоумия, тот вдруг злобно захрипел:

— Не я? Не я?! Не я убил семейку, так, что ли? Грязные, грязные магглы, всех их перебил, и сынка их, не сомневайтесь. Я долго этого ждал, долго. Отец будет доволен, доволен… — тут по его лицу прошла тень практически животного ужаса. — Отец. Кольцо, где оно? Я потерял его, кольцо, — неразборчиво затараторил Гонт, — отец меня убьет.

Альбус и Геллерт переглянулись.

— Какое кольцо, Морфин? О чем Вы говорите?  
— Вы видели кольцо? Вы его нашли? Эта потаскушка, это она его потеряла — не я. Она вернулась за ним и забрала, — Морфин осел на пол, закрывая голову руками, — отец меня убьет…

Он уже не говорил, а подвывал, кусая высохшие губы.

Гриндельвальд отвернулся. Вот оно, его будущее. Не через десять, так через двадцать лет он будет так же омерзителен, так же подобен грязному зверю.

Альбус тем временем опустился на пол камеры и положил руку на плечо узнику:

— Морфин, успокойтесь. Ваш отец не придет за Вами, он умер, — Гонт его не услышал.  
Тогда Дамблдор осторожно приподнял его лицо за подбородок, заглядывая Морфину прямо в глаза и куда-то за них, в самую суть мужчины.

Геллерт наблюдал, как Альбус копается в воспоминаниях Гонта, несомненно, столь же непривлекательных, как и его наружность.  
Крестражи крестражами, но у Геллерта были и более важные темы для размышлений. В круговороте внезапно обрушившихся на него событий и из-за этой чертовой бессонницы он совершенно не думал о самом главном: о своем побеге. Потому что возвращаться в Нурменгард он точно не собирался. По крайней мере, как пленник.  
Но с чего начать?.. Обойти клятвы, возможно, ему бы удалось, но справиться с наложенным Альбусом заклинанием… Это было гораздо сложнее. Если только он сам не снимет его. Хотя бы на время, хотя бы пока Геллерт не выкрадет Палочку. Вот только как вернуть Ее верность? Убить Альбуса? Оплетающие его руку шрамы обетов тут же отозвались предупреждающей болью.  
Даже если бы клятвы его не сдерживали, Геллерт был не уверен, что смог бы. Ему приходилось быть честным перед самим собой и признать это. В конце концов, однажды он уже совершил огромную ошибку: недооценил их с Альбусом связь.  
Значит, что оставалось? Завоевать доверие Дамблдора, поставить их в ситуацию, где тому придется снять запрет с магии Геллерта? А, может, и пойти за ним? Гриндевальд с горечью прогнал эту мысль. Сколько можно уже уповать на несбыточные надежды…

— Элфиас? Элфиас.

Геллерт вспомнил, что сейчас Альбус обращается к нему:

— Да?  
— Я получил все, что нам нужно. Мы можем идти, — с сожалением посмотрев на Гонта, он еще раз коснулся его лица, погружая мужчину в сон.

Феникс уже начал терять прежнюю яркость, и Геллерт инстинктивно старался держаться ближе к Дамблдору, пока они не вышли из скорбных стен Азкабана:

— Знаешь, Альбус, говорю тебе с высоты своего богатого опыта: это самая мерзостная тюрьма на свете.

***

 

Когда они вернулись в гостиницу, Альбус сразу же пригласил Геллерта пройти в свою спальню:

— Я хочу показать тебе воспоминания, которые я забрал у Морфина. Конечно, он никого не убивал, — объяснил он. — Риддл старательно подправил ему память. Гонт даже и не догадывается, что кто-то покопался у него в голове.

Комната Альбуса, в точности такая же, как та, в которой спал Гриндельвальд, все же носила на себе четкий отпечаток временного хозяина. Книги были повсюду, а возле них — исписанные куски пергамента. Покрывало было откинуто в сторону, но не снято с кровати полностью, как будто Альбус не спал, а только ложился ненадолго отдохнуть. Неужели и он мучился от бессонницы? Или просто был слишком занят работой?  
Впрочем, как только они вошли, быстрым движении руки Дамблдор привел постель в порядок.  
Он подвел Геллерта к столу, на котором среди бумаг стояла небольшая металлическая чаша, украшенная рунами — думоотвод.  
Гриндельвальд рассматривал его с интересом: он так и не решился завести свой. И не столько из-за страха, что кто-то украдет его воспоминания, а из-за того, что сам он не хотел лишний раз сталкиваться с ними.

— Ты когда-нибудь пользовался думоотводом? — Альбус вытянул серебристую нить из своего виска.  
— Нет, но представляю, как он работает, — Геллерт с готовностью наклонился над чашей, всматриваясь в клубящееся содержимое. — После Вас, — улыбнулся он.

И они вместе погрузились в воспоминания Морфина.

Гриндельвальд осматривался, вглядываясь в четкие, но одновременно далекие очертания очень грязной, заросшей паутиной и даже на вид дурно пахнущей комнаты.  
Морфин сидел в кресле у тлеющего очага. Как оказалось, и до заключения человека он напоминал весьма отдаленно. Вот по этой самой причине Геллерт и считал идею о чистоте крови вздором. Магия слишком ценна, чтобы рисковать вырождением волшебников в подобных тварей из-за кровосмешения.  
Тут кто-то громко постучал в дверь, мужчина дернулся, просыпаясь, и поднял правую руку с зажатой в ней волшебной палочкой и левую — с коротким ножом. Дверь со скрипом отворилась. На пороге стоял высокий, бледный юноша. Геллерт невольно засмотрелся на его точеное, бесстрастное лицо. Он не ожидал, что трусливый Том Риддл окажется так поразительно хорош собой.  
Взгляд Волдеморта медленно прошелся по лачуге и остановился на сидевшем в кресле мужчине. Каждое его движение сочилось медленным притягательным превосходством и завораживающей опасностью. Гриндельвальду стало до крайности жаль, что этого несомненно очень одаренного мальчика некому было понять и направить.  
Несколько секунд Морфин и Том вглядывались друг в друга, затем мужчина, покачиваясь, поднялся на ноги, отчего по полу с дребезгом и звоном покатились стоявшие у кресла пустые бутылки.

— Ты! — взревел мужчина. — Ты!

И он, взмахнув ножом и волшебной палочкой, бросился на Риддла. В ту же секунду красиво очерченный рот Тома скривился, и юноша издал странный шипящий звук. Морфин резко остановился. Повисло долгое молчание, гость и хозяин разглядывали друг друга. Нарушил молчание Гонт:

— Ты говоришь на нем?  
— Да, я на нем говорю, — ответил Риддл. Он вступил в комнату, отпустив дверь, и та захлопнулась за ним.

Геллерт все с большим интересом смотрел на Волдеморта. Он никогда не встречал змееустов, и если Морфина эта черта еще больше уподобляла животному, то Тому она придавала странное очарование. Его лицо теперь выражало отвращение и глубокое разочарование, но на нем не было ни капли страха.

— Где Марволо? — спросил он.  
— Помер, — ответил хозяин дома. — Помер много годков назад, а то как же?

Риддл нахмурился.

— Кто же тогда ты?  
— Морфин, кто же еще.  
— Сын Марволо?  
— Ясное дело, сын, а… — Морфин отбросил волосы с грязной физиономии, чтобы получше вглядеться в Риддла, и в это мгновение все, происходившее вокруг, потеряло значение и сжалось до размеров кольца с черным камнем на руке Гонта.

Геллерт знал, что за знак изображен на этом камне. И в том, что это за камень, сомнений быть не могло. Гриндельвальд чувствовал, знал, что это он. На пальце этого грязного мерзкого животного был второй из Даров Смерти.  
Геллерт незаметно посмотрел на Альбуса, но тот либо не заметил кольцо, либо смог скрыть свое возбуждение.  
Тем временем воспоминание продолжалось:

— А я тебя за маггла принял, –прошептал Морфин. — Здорово ты на того маггла смахиваешь.  
— Какого маггла? — резко спросил Риддл.  
— Маггла, в которого сестра моя втюрилась, он тут в большом доме при дороге живет, — сказал Морфин и сплюнул на пол между собой и гостем. — Ты на него здорово похож. На Риддла. Только он теперь постарше будет, нет? Постарше тебя, коли присмотреться… — Морфин казался пьяным, его пошатывало. — Он, понимаешь, вернулся, — глупо прибавил Гонт.

Волдеморт пристально глядел на Морфина. Геллерту был хорошо знаком этот взгляд, он сам так же рассматривал потенциальных противников, прикидывая, чего они стоят. Затем Том придвинулся поближе к Морфину и спросил:

— Значит, Риддл вернулся?  
— Ага, бросил ее, и правильно, гнида такая, мужа ей подавай! — сказал Морфин и снова плюнул на пол. — Обобрала нас, понял, перед тем как сбежать! Где медальон-то, а, медальон Слизеринов, где он?

Морфин снова распалился, взмахнул ножом и закричал:

— Осрамила нас, потаскушка! А ты-то кто таков, заявился сюда, с вопросами лезешь? Все уж кончилось, нет, что ли?.. Все кончилось…

Он глянул в сторону, покачнулся, Волдеморт сделал быстрый шаг вперед, напрягшись, как хищник перед броском. И в этот момент наступила неестественная тьма… Альбус неожиданно сжал локоть Геллерта, и они оба снова оказались в номере гостиницы.

— Начиная с этого мгновения, Морфин ничего больше не помнит, — сказал Дамблдор. — Проснувшись на следующее утро, он обнаружил, что лежит на полу, один. А перстень исчез.  
— Значит вот он, наш следующий крестраж, — совершенно спокойно отозвался Гриндельвальд, убрав руки в карманы, чтобы скрыть нервную дрожь в пальцах, — кольцо его деда.

Он бросил еще один внимательный взгляд на Альбуса, но тот снова ничем не выдал каких-то особых чувств относительно этого кольца. Значит, не заметил. Гриндельвальд лихорадочно соображал, как ему и дальше скрывать этот факт от старого друга. В один момент и крестражи, и побег — все это отошло на второй план. Два Дара из трех совсем близко. Он должен заполучить их.

— Думаешь, есть надежда, что он спрятал его на месте убийства? — задумчиво спросил его Альбус, вырывая Геллерта из размышлений.  
— Вряд ли, я бы никогда так не поступил. Слишком опасно. Но раз ты говоришь, что он опасности не признает и считает себя неуловимым, надежда все равно остается. Хотя бы мы сможем найти там еще какие-то зацепки.  
— Вот и я так думаю, — согласился Дамблдор, — кроме того, не знаю, заметил ли ты… — сердце Геллерта пропустило удар, — он говорил про медальон.

Гриндельвальд кивнул, успокаиваясь.

— Это, конечно, всего лишь предположения, но я думаю, что следующим крестражем является именно он.  
— Медальон его предка, подтверждающий «святость» его чистой крови. Да, ты наверняка прав. И все же, — добавил Геллерт, сдерживая возбуждение в голосе: — мне кажется, что начать стоит с кольца.  
— Я согласен. Отправимся туда завтра же, — кивнул Альбус.

***

 

Когда они прибыли в дом Гонтов, Гриндевальд едва сдерживал лихорадочное волнение.  
Благодаря магии Альбуса он снова провел спокойную ночь, несмотря на все потрясения предыдущего дня.  
Он долго не мог решить, попросить ли друга о помощи или же воспользоваться бессонной ночью для размышлений о Камне и побеге. Кроме того, было что-то в этом всем унизительно интимное, слишком личное. Но все же, когда после ужина повисла долгая, неловкая пауза, Гриндельвальд не смог отказать себе в этой слабости. Ясная голова ему завтра пригодится, решил Геллерт. Альбус согласился, и в его глазах промелькнуло что-то не совсем ясное, какое-то едва ли не радостное оживление, отозвавшееся в груди Геллерта жаркой, стонущей болью.  
На утро же все было забыто, кроме предчувствия скорого свидания со Смертью. Он еще помнил, что таким же огнем был охвачен в день, когда решился украсть Палочку у Григоровича. Он не сказал об этом Альбусу, но в глубине души уже знал — сегодня они найдут крестраж.

Теперь, когда вонь можно было не только вообразить, но и почувствовать, лачуга Гонтов казалась еще отвратительнее. Впрочем, это уравновешивалось отсутствием самого омерзительного в ней — хозяина.

— Альбус, используй проявляющие чары, — посоветовал Геллерт, оглядывая комнату.  
— И что бы я без тебя делал, — пробормотал недовольно Альбус, уже заканчивая сложный пасс палочкой. — Appare Vestigium.

Золотой вихрь осветил на мгновение убогую комнатушку, а затем завис в воздухе, указывая, где в этом доме использовали магию. Несколько вспышек у кресла, видимо, здесь Том изменил память Морфину. Еще пара беспорядочных всполохов в нескольких местах, но, главное, четкий, мерцающий золотом след на полу, в отдалении от входа.

Уже не в силах сдерживать дрожь в голосе, Гриндельвальд окликнул Альбуса:

— Смотри, там, на полу!

Но Дамблдор, очевидно, и сам все заметил. Его лицо исказила странная, пугающая гримаса. Геллерт никогда не видел его таким и даже представить не мог, что умное, благородное лицо друга может выглядеть так. В полубезумном исступлении Альбус подошел к мерцающему следу и резким движением палочки вскрыл старые половые доски. Его руки отчаянно тряслись.

В следующую секунду одновременно произошли несколько вещей: повинуясь еще одному рваному пассу, кольцо выплыло из тайника, приподнимаясь на полом; Альбус с отчаянием раненного зверя бросился к кольцу; а Гриндевальд, отдаваясь какому-то внутреннему порыву, бросился ему наперерез, в самый последний момент сбивая друга с ног. Падение не отрезвило Альбуса — он боролся в руках Геллерта, стараясь дотянуться до кольца. Хотя Геллерт уже прекрасно понимал, что дело было, разумеется, не в кольце, а в Камне, который Дамблдор тоже заметил и просто надеялся скрыть это от Гриндельвальда. Они, как и всегда, оказались слишком похожи.

Геллерт, надеясь, что клятва не сочтет это нарушением условия, залепил Дамблдору пощечину:

— Альбус, приди в себя! На нем же наверняка проклятье!

Где-то на самом краю сознания прошла шальная мысль: если бы он не остановил друга, тот почти наверняка умер бы здесь. И Геллерт был бы свободен. С двумя дарами.  
Но думать об этом уже было поздно.  
Альбус поднял на него опустевший взгляд и прекратил борьбу. Его сотрясала мелкая дрожь. И с ужасом Геллерт понял, что голубые глаза покраснели и блестят от едва сдерживаемых слез.  
Гриндельвальд рискнул отпустить Альбуса. Тот, к счастью, остался спокойно сидеть на полу. Геллерт надел кожаные перчатки, быстро достал из кармана платок и как можно осторожнее завернул в него кольцо. Его руки тряслись не менее отчаянно, его вело, как пьяного. И все же он заставил себя спрятать Воскрешающий камень в карман, а затем повернулся к Дамблдору:

— Пойдем, я выведу тебя на воздух. Нам пора отсюда уходить.


	7. Во-первых, червоточина сомненья

И не нам воскрешать  
Позабытые распри  
И за ветхим шагать барабаном.  
Эти люди и кто с ними бился,  
И с кем бились они —  
Признали устав немоты  
И влились в один легион.  
И что бы нам ни оставили победители —  
От побежденных мы взяли,  
Что было у них — некий знак.  
Знак, свершившийся в смерти.  
И будет благо,  
И всяк взыскующий обрящет,  
Когда побуждены чисты  
В основе наших молений.  
Т.С. Элиот

 

Альбус тяжело дышал, вдыхая студеный зимний воздух. Он стоял у дома Гонтов, неловко обхватив себя руками, и слепо смотрел перед собой.  
Геллерт отвернулся, словно был невольным свидетелем чего-то слишком личного, почти непристойного. Они провели так какое-то время, каждый в своих совсем не радостных раздумьях.

— Я бы хотел уйти отсюда, — произнес, наконец, с обманчивым спокойствием Дамблдор.  
— Думаешь, ты сможешь аппарировать?  
— А?.. Да, да. Смогу, не волнуйся. Я в порядке.

Гриндельвальд не стал с ним спорить. Пока что.

Как он и предполагал, в гостинице Альбус сразу же направился к себе в спальню, но Геллерт его остановил.

— Альбус, стой. Нам надо поговорить.  
— Геллерт, пожалуйста. Не сейчас, — его голос еле слышно дрожал.  
— Именно сейчас. Ты сегодня мог убить нас обоих. И я хочу обсудить это прямо сейчас, а не завтра или когда там тебе снова хватит сил воздвигнуть между нами нерушимые стены, — жестко сказал Гриндельвальд.

Дамблдор смотрел на него с каким-то немым потрясением.

«Что, больше никто не смеет так с тобой говорить? Привык, что в твоем мире все жалеют друг друга и с трепетом относятся к чужим страданиям? Альбус, ты же не мог ожидать подобной милости от меня?»

— Я не знаю, что на меня нашло, я не знал…  
— Не знал, что это Камень? Не лги мне, и тогда я тебе лгать не буду. Мы оба знали, что именно найдем сегодня. И оба надеялись, что сможем втайне овладеть Даром.

Дамблдор, казалось, не ожидал этого:

— Ты все же заметил его? Не думал, что тебе удастся скрыть это.  
— Да, тебе это определенно не удалось, — согласился Геллерт.  
— Чего ты хочешь? Чтобы я извинился?  
— Нет, я не вижу смысла в извинениях. Но мы должны доверять друг другу: я должен знать, что могу положиться на тебя, а ты — на меня, или нам никогда не победить его. Просто потому что мы прикончим друг друга раньше, чем это произойдет.

Альбус смотрел на него с каким-то неверящим удивлением:

— Ты прав, ты прав… — сказал он и как-то блекло улыбнулся. — Прости, Геллерт, просто я не ожидал, что именно ты из нас двоих скажешь что-то подобное.

Гриндельвальд усмехнулся, подойдя к ряду бутылок на столике, налил два стакана огневиски и протянул один Дамблдору.

— Что ж, пожалуй, я тоже. А теперь выпей это, сядь и расскажи мне, что именно сегодня произошло.

Он, надев перчатки, достал из кармана платок с кольцом и, развернув, положил на столик между ними.

Глаза Альбуса снова загорелись, но это был лишь слабый, постепенно затухающий огонек.

— Держи себя, пожалуйста, в руках.

Который, впрочем, не укрылся от Геллерта.

— Ты немного… жесток, тебе не кажется? — с обезоруживающей простотой спросил Дамблдор.  
— Я всего лишь хочу понять, что произошло.  
— А сам, значит, ты не догадаешься?  
— Альбус, тебе уже давно не семнадцать лет, прости, я не верю, что твои старые планы на Камень все еще актуальны, — он думал о бесконечных смертях: о друзьях и соратниках, о собственных родителях, в конце концов… Он не мог оправдать такое безрассудное поведение Альбуса тоской по ушедшим.  
— Старые планы?.. Ах, ты про родителей. Конечно же, нет. Я не собирался воскрешать их… — с акцентом на последнем слове сказал Дамблдор. Его пальцы побелели — с такой силой он сжимал в руках бокал.

И тут Геллерта озарила глубина собственной глупости.  
Конечно, не родители.  
Ариана.  
Альбус словно прочитал ее имя в его глазах и снова бросил полный тоски взгляд на Камень.  
Вот она, там, рядом с ним, протяни руку — и увидишь ее снова.  
Геллерт молча налил еще огневиски им обоим. Дамблдор жадно, одним глотком опрокинул свой.

— Ты понимаешь, что это не будет та же самая… — Геллерт как будто не мог произнести ее имя, — Ариана?  
— Всего лишь ее тень? — грустно улыбнулся Альбус, не отрывая взгляда от кольца. — Я знаю, знаю.  
— Если верить сказке, она не захочет здесь оставаться.  
— Я и не захочу ее удерживать, — вдруг честно, прямо сказал он.  
— А что тогда?  
— Я… Геллерт, какое это имеет отношение к делу?

Никакого. Вот только, кажется, Альбус ни с кем и никогда об этом не говорил. А Гриндельвальд знал, что бывает, если позволить таким вещам гнить у себя в груди.

— Альбус, что с тобой происходит?

Ариана умерла годы назад. Почти месяц спустя со смерти матери, с которой у них были куда более осмысленные отношения, семнадцатилетний Альбус смог оправиться от утраты. Прошло тридцать лет. В чем же дело?

— Геллерт, скажи мне, — начал он неуверенно, морщась, словно от боли, — скажи мне, ты помнишь? Ты помнишь, кто это сделал?

Он поднял взгляд на Гриндельвальда. В его глазах застыл невыразимый, почти детский ужас.

Что ответить? Соврать? Соврать и утешить его? Соврать и разрушить его? Какой из трех ответов выбрать?.. Какой?

— Нет. Я не помню, — решился он. — Я и сам задавался этим вопросом, но я не знаю. Я думаю, никто не виноват, — а потом добавил: — и все мы виноваты.

Альбус уронил голову на руки.

— Извиниться, Геллерт. Я должен попросить у нее прощения. Хотя бы у нее. В первую очередь у нее, — он говорил еле слышно, его плечи дрожали. — Чем я лучше Тома? Так же пытаюсь обмануть смерть.

Гриндельвальд смотрел на этого несчастного человека, божественным идолом стоящего над магическим миром. Великий Дамблдор, который спасет их всех. Обязан спасти их всех. Несчастный мужчина, несущий на своих плечах непосильную ношу и пожирающий себя изнутри.

— Ты никогда никого намеренно не убивал. Альбус, в этом весь ты: Дары, а не крестражи. — он так долго сердился на Дамблдора... И как странно было сидеть теперь рядом с ним и защищать этого уставшего, раздавленного мужчину от него самого.  
— Дары, а не крестражи. Дары, — пробормотал Дамблдор. — А не крестражи. Вот именно.

Дамблдор судорожно вздохнул, и Геллерт понял, что тот плачет. Гриндельвальд протянул руку и сжал дрожащее плечо Дамблдора. Постепенно он овладел собой.

— Ты ушел, Геллерт. Как мог бы предвидеть всякий, кроме меня, — этот голос был наполнен такой горечью, такой болью, что Гриндевальд и сам едва мог вздохнуть. Вот только теперь к тоске примешивался еще и жгущий яд. — Ушел к своими планами захвата власти, Темной магии, к убийствам. К своим мечтам о Дарах Смерти. А я остался хоронить сестру и жить дальше… И когда прошли годы, когда люди гибли, я ничего не сделал. Я не остановил тебя, не мог выступить против тебя. Их смерти, Геллерт, они тоже на моей совести.

Гриндельвальд ожидал чего угодно, но не этого. Он едва поборол в себе желание ударить Альбуса. Да как он смеет? Как он смеет говорить это ему в лицо? Как он смеет прикасаться к чему-то, что принадлежит только Геллерту. Все эти мертвые лица — они его, его по праву. Эти души забрал он, и никто другой в этом не повинен.

— Кажется, это меня ты обвиняешь в том, что я играю в бога. А сам ничуть не лучше, — практически выплюнул он ему в лицо. — Кто тебе внушил, что ты кому-то обязан? Что ты настолько лучше глупой паствы вокруг тебя? Это тебе дуэль вскружила голову? Встал на мой поверженный миф и вдруг оказался на мраморном пьедестале? Я тебе одно скажу: когда так высоко забираешься, падать бывает очень больно.

Дамблдор грустно усмехнулся:

— Думаешь, я не понимаю этого? Знаешь, я никому этого не говорил. И не имею права, пожалуй, даже так думать. Но, Мерлин, Геллерт. Как же я устал, — он прикрыл глаза. — Ты, наверное, один и сможешь меня сейчас понять.  
— Я всегда был единственным, кто мог тебя понять.  
— Пожалуй. Я не могу оставить их. Не могу сдаться. Уже слишком поздно, я пообещал всем этим людям, что буду помогать. Я не могу нарушить данное слово. Я должен, — каждое слово Альбус произносил с неохотой, словно вынимая битое стекло из свежей раны.  
— Должен ты только себе. Просто признай, что делаешь это в первую очередь для себя. Что ты не миру помочь хочешь, а себе в первую очередь. Потому что ты будешь чуточку счастливее, если кого-то облагодетельствуешь. Что у тебя будет больше силы, больше власти, что в имени твоем будет больше веса. И сам ты будешь любить себя немного больше.  
— Не суди всех по себе, Геллерт, — Дамблдор покачал головой и задержал на нем долгий, внимательный взгляд.  
— Хорошо, не силы. Не власти. Прощения. Не любить ты себя будешь больше, а ненавидеть меньше. Чем больше ты страдаешь, — он сделал небольшую паузу, — ради общего блага, тем легче тебе жить с собой. И с ней, — он кивнул на Камень.  
— Ну и зачем ты мне это все говоришь?  
— Потому что могу. Потому что ты меня слушаешь. Потому что я единственный, кто тебя не осудит и поймет.  
— Ты слишком все упрощаешь, — на этот раз Альбус сам подлил им еще огневиски.  
— А ты слишком все усложняешь.  
— Может быть, но, знаешь, говорят, что обычно самый трудный путь и есть правильный.  
— Вот уж ересь. Мой путь был совсем непростым, и что же, считаешь, более верного пути для меня не нашлось бы?

Альбус внимательно посмотрел на него, и Геллерт прикусил язык, понял, что сказал лишнего:

— Мы сейчас не обо мне говорим в любом случае.  
— А что, есть о чем поговорить? — Дамблдор обратил на него свои пронзительные голубые глаза.  
— Нет, не о чем нам говорить. Так что же, если я оставлю тебе кольцо, могу я быть уверен, что ты не попытаешься его снова надеть? — перевел Геллерт тему.  
— Да, я думаю, что да. В конце концов, ты прав. Это будет не Ариана, — его плечи поникли, а взгляд снова до краев наполнился болью.

Геллерт не удержался, протянул руку и крепко сжал его ладонь. Она была мягкой, теплой. Он хорошо помнил, как ощущаются прикосновения этих чудесных, искрящих от скрытой в них магии, рук.

— Альбус, ты сожрешь себя заживо, если продолжишь винить себя в несчастьи каждого человека на земле.

Дамблдор устало кивнул:

— Может ты и прав, а может, прав я. И это обязанность каждого человека — думать о чужих несчастьях.  
— Вот ты уже и обязываешь других делать то, что хочется тебе. Чувствуешь? Ты становишься тираном, — Геллерт многозначительно поднял брови.

Альбус же его шутку не оценил и, кажется, всерьез над ней задумался.

— Знаешь, Альбус, нам действительно стоит больше доверять друг другу. И пока я здесь, знай, что я всегда готов поговорить. В конце концов, я — могила. Буквально, — Гриндельвальд невесело, но искренне улыбнулся.

Дамблдор ответил ему такой же улыбкой. И сжал его ладонь в ответ.

— Спасибо, друг мой. Но, если ты не против, сейчас я хотел бы пойти к себе.  
— Да, иди. Если понадоблюсь — я здесь, — он неопределенно повел рукой со стремительно пустеющим стаканом.  
— Знаешь, — сказал вдруг Дамблдор, — я хочу показать тебе, где буду хранить крестражи. Раз уж теперь у меня есть корыстный интерес, — все еще слегка подрагивающей рукой он поднял завернутое в платок кольцо.

Они прошли в его спальню, и Альбус показал особое отделение в его саквояже, мерцающее от множества сложнейших охранных заклинаний, и объяснил, как именно их можно снять.

Геллерт был признателен ему за такое к себе доверие.  
И на всякий случай взял эту информацию на заметку.

Мало ли что.


End file.
